Looking Good Is All That Matters
by Ilyasa Muhammad
Summary: Alvin is felt sick that the mentor replacement from Japan, Yasuo Jaywalker, was giving a bad score (not worse indeed). His brothers always find the way to make him lose patience. So he decide to set things right by working hard. Not before that he was hopeless to learn as hard as he can. Besides, Yasuo doesn't look that bad in eventuality.


Looking Good Is All That Matters

There's a breaktime in the school, Miss Smith's classmates were spending each other's time playing basketball, eating in the canteen, chatting each other. Unlike this compensate feeling boy, Alvin, instead of being better what she told about results of his homework, he is still down. Nonetheless he was so happy to his thought before, but not today though…

Kevin is wrapping up his writing equipments into the locker as he want to cheer him up when he is nearby.

"Hey, Alvin" he said, "How's it going with your Japanese-language homework last night?" he asked.

"No" as he speak in raspy voice, "I am not."

"What happened? Are you angry?"

"What was that so better I was thinking? For the last time, I can't concentrate with the Japanese speaking and I never will. I wanna tell her to say no right here, right now!" as he rushes to the principal room.

"Don't, Alvin! Please!" as he holding his hand on Alvin's shoulder. "You don't understand! Yasuo-sensei have been moved almost two months. Well in add to that, we should work together anyway. Until then, it made us feel better, okay?"

"He can't what?! YOU don't understand that when I refuse to let that happened. I told you I can't, why? It is because…" his argument was interrupted as Simon appears besides him and grab him.

"Now what do you want, Simon?!"

"Look, Kevin is right about this matter." He pledged, "Just now, our status seem to be compromised. Even now his responsibility is in high-priority. At least I don't know about it but, you have to help me – I had physics homework and trouble with that too! If you do me a solid with my agreement, we're going to tell Yasuo-sensei no."

But Alvin doesn't agree what he wanted to do so. "Are you crazy? I'm doing it alone if I try hard, thank you very much."

"No, Alvin. This is serious!" Simon backtalks, "If we can't do this, we're so dead!"

In the canteen, Theodore is eating his lunch sandwich. Alvin appeared before him.

"Theodore!" Alvin cites, "You still… eating?"

"What?" He ask with annoyed look.

"Listen, I really need your help! Simon's science homework will be reach the final results tomorrow. And my Japanese-language test score in total failure! He says if you do us a solid with it, we will say to Yasuo-sensei to get out of here."

But Theodore is already blacklisted his wish because he also had an important work to do too, "What was that for, Alvin? Do you realize I'm finishing my lunch here? If I were you, you better give up already."

"You do?! But…"

"But no, I'm serious about this issue. Why don't you help someone else instead of me?" He said as he leave him behind.

"Huh. Another day, another doughnut hole…" He moans.

Back in the house, Alvin persuades Dave for his homework.

"I know you need my help. But this time, I don't speak Japanese. It's almost ten years ago I've learned, and I'm out of my mind. I'm sorry, Alvin. As an exchange, can you help me fixing that pipe below the sink then? Must be wrong with the water and, well, I don't believe it's too close. Simon didn't get here, so I chose you to do it, possibly. I'll probably help with that when I can."

"Agh, this blows!" He groans. "Even Dave can't do it. Okay, I'll fix that pipe myself."

Even though he can when he taped the leaking pipe, on the other side of it, the bolt crank is overly narrowed beyond charging. Alvin realizes if someone is turning on the water pressure from the point, it instead being jammed and wait until the crank rotates into an usual state. The worse reason than he thought resulting in exposed, and messing up all over the house. So he then rotate the crank back until the pipe spacious again. Later after the repair, he goes back to the room as it find out his Japanese homework was finished.

"Impossible!" He gasps. "How did you do that, Dave?!"

"It's simple. With the help of this dictionary." He replied as it throw to Alvin. "Next time, Yasuo-sensei might be interest for your language training. It's the process."

"Huh? You believe those stuffs too?"

"Possibly? Sometimes he learned everything from me when I was in college. That was my part of the story, though. I can't memorize it before the day I found you, three childrens can sing: Alvin, Simon, Theodore. You have formed your own sincered band from a long time!" This made Alvin very mad.

In the bedroom, still in a bad mood, stuttering as he enters to the room. He found Simon is doing something while Theodore pays Alvin an attention.

"Is it finished… by yourself, eh?"

"Yeah. For the last time, I rather ask Yasuo-sensei get out of my class. It's getting every weeks I am suppose to knowledge, I can't! Don't tell me I cannot comprehend the most clever mentor in the class, it annoys me. If Kevin was right, he's just staying here for two months and keeping us in patient whether we are learned or not! 'Give us some extra credit, man!' they said. 'We can't pass the test without you!' What was I possibly to think about it, _huh?!_"

"You'd better stop being factious, Alvin. He stayed because he wanna tend us without any thoughtful reason, that's all." Expressed Simon. "In other word, Mr. Yasuo won't deny like the other mentors. Annoy you in a leisure time, and you feel better when somebody will not look after you. To the school is our only way to fight over the evil wizard spirits! Remember Harry Potter? Likewise, it's about defense against the dark arts!"

"Look, Simon. I've been tiring for this moment, waiting to get Yasuo-sensei out of the sight. It's due to my knowledge mind for the other… project to properly success its score?"

"That's not true." Utter Theodore. "Nothing to do unless he'll prove with motivation in front of everyone. So far, Miss Smith doesn't imagine with her own perception when someone has worked for her. Thus, the school will be more acknowledgeable, or was it possibly letting us more smarter."

"Even so, average students everywhere will look forward by being enthusiastic and mostly aware to the people's perfect future." Continued Simon. "But for now, they shouldn't ever worry about the best teachers because it's based on the list, however, turn out to be a former. It's been disappointing if someone didn't acquire the most clever staffs. If no teachers are around, they always bring about skipping school from one month, or even if it takes forever – that's an infinite chaos! It is why we don't need to gripe about the difficult task, it's for a better movement, Alvin."

Alvin doesn't answered, even doesn't hear what Simon and Theodore enlighten with and go back to his sleep. Not much in later in the midnight, the boys suddenly waking him up as they realized they had been mad with him, he ultimately refused to get up as pretends to get a fever by covering his face with mattress.

"Alvin, wake up, we're gonna help you!" Theodore adjures.

"Leave me alone." He replied. "You guys aren't helping me."

"Alvin, I know you're mad. You know what we've told you last night, it's for our best. We are not so courage and live in happiness without you. Come on, slowpoke." But Alvin shakes his head and don't want to get up. "Okay, look. We're sorry, alright? We mad at you yesterday, we know we don't want to follow that ridiculous session either. Anyway, it's not even what you think. That's why we must cooperate with each other. Now come on, Alvin. This time you're not lone."

Upon hearing a truth, Alvin exposes himself from matress and gets up. He then shakes Simon's hands to forgive him and sympathizes his brothers. "Perhaps, I should the one who can't complain with it. Besides, look, Yasuo yells at me. I think it's time I've got to get even… with soldier like a man!"

Because an hour later, Alvin learn out his Japanese-language with the help of his brothers and the dictionary, so he would not get into the trouble with it like yesterday. Only to be find out it was a beginning of his chance to succeed in a knowledge of the orient culture as well. There can be none other can possibly imagined that Alvin should begin with… by drawing the hiragana letters.

_I got the message long before you said you know, there was no chance to lose at all._

_Without velocity and empty-headed hard and far too long, I spent two years along with you._

_Just when I thought I had forgotten, you came back soft without a sound._

_You hit the road and left me an ocean. Can't swim in a silence on your skid, skid, please let me in!_

_Side the times we never had right. In spite two years along with you._

_You said you were on accident. With accidents you'll never know._

_What could have been? So you were on accident. You'll always be my favorite one._

And a last, but not least in the foremost importance on its blind task – though could be a thing: it's almost late for them to move down to the school. There, the bell is already ring that they must directly proceed to the class as quickly as possible.

Soon after, in the class, Miss Smith is in the class and doing a brief opening before the next daily subjects can begin until as a less than two minutes Yasuo approaches inside, switching Miss Smith in the proccess. It's nearly time for the inspection for the homework assignment under his command. Alvin still nervous, but Simon taught by soothe him. So he don't feel worry or scared when he got ten score.

"Alvin. Don't feel scared. You have been worked hard today." He lectures.

"Huh. At least… you guys are great." Alvin replied in spite of his worriness. "Still, I can't handle it with this stupid thing before. I know I can be so dilligent when... well, you know, there's a lot acorns to fry for the barbecue. Right, Theodore?"

"Umm… didn't I said it before it's summer holiday?" Theodore asks.

"No, Theodore. I know I still need to express ourselves – when looking good is all our matters!"

"Okay, Alvin. That's enough, Yasuo's coming."

There, Yasuo appears before them. Obviously, he's not scary as the other teachers. He just smiling.

"Kon'nichiwa, Alvin! How's your day?"

"Well… I'm bad enough?" He looks around in bewilderment.

"Hoho, that's okay. I'm here to take your test that I've assigned especially for you."

"M-Me only?!" Alvin gasps as Simon scoffs him.

"Sure, mate! Now give it to me so I can give you… a _perfect _score."

Everyone except Alvin hand out the practice letter to him. He still being hesitates in fear of a bad score, so he refuses to do it. But, when he remembers what his brothers said, he then lend it to him without complaining about their secrets buried him. Yasuo only excited in a moment.

"Subarashii! This is either of frantical experience or someone can't learned before. I'm proud of you, Alvin, your brothers helping you, they're good to you! You're a special boy – wait, what's that again?"

"Alvin Seville. A lead singer."

"Ohh! A singer, alright?" Yasuo said in hysterical motion. "I never heard of you before. You know what? Since when I have three kids, they always playing around and messing with my goods. I'll teach them a lesson for destroying the room once in a while. But, for you, you are amazing."

"So… you're not mad at me?"

"Me? Mad at you?" Yasuo laughs mockingly. "I'm afraid not, Alvin! _They _are the real suckers, just like I taught to my childrens. Your father and I has different path, no matter how I prove you so hard to your enthusiastic lives as a group band. Besides, I'm your witness, but you're jealous and run away."

"Yeah right. I'm blame with you that way you give me a bad score. Miss Smith tell it to me."

"Pfft. Miss Smith is a simpleton teacher, I switch over because I have a karate lesson in afternoon. I know you miss me and look worry."

"Maybe so." Alvin taught in blameness and struggles to shed his tears. "I'll make it up to you, Yasuo. I understand what you're doing yesterday. I'm… I'm…"

"It's okay, Alvin." Yasuo lectured as he hugs Alvin, who suddenly whimpers. Many of the students aww on this moment. "I met your father, Dave, before even you return back home. He said you have a good time. Keep crying if you want."

"Ohh, Yasuo-sensei! You are even good teacher I've ever wanted! You're the best!" Alvin sobs hardly.

"Now you are talking."

"Well, another happy ending." Theodore proclaimed as he high-fives Simon.

**_THE END._**


End file.
